LIfe Choices
by This Is My Pen Name Be Jealous
Summary: "This was it, his time to make a choice... Everything that he has ever known, everything that he has ever experienced, all came down to this once simple life choice." During the end battle, Draco is faced with a choice, one that he doesn't feel ready to make.


He walked around the empty hallways of Hogwarts. It was a depressing sight, broken statues littering the floor, holes in the ceiling where dodged curses had hit, old paintings and portraits that he had passed by every day for the past seven years. All destroyed lying in piles on the floor.

It saddened him, to his surprise, to see his school in such a disastrous state For so long, he claimed to hate this school, and everyone in it, but standing there seeing it so broken, knowing that it was almost lost forever, affected him in a way that he never thought possible.

Exhaustion had begun to catch up with him, the events of the past few hours sinking in. He knew that the decisions that he'd made this night would affect him for life, and he feared that he would come to regret them. For in these past few hours, he had lost all that he had, all the he'd ever known , and in return, he gained the world. For the fist time in his life, he felt free. Free to do what he wanted, when he wanted and with whom he wanted. He was free to make his own choices, his own mistakes. He was free to live his life. The thought of absolute freedom terrified him, though, for it had come at a very high price, one that he never imagined he'd pay, but people do a lot of crazy things during war.

He found a large stone to sit on, it had once been apart of the wall that lead to the owlery. He sunk down into it and put his head in his hands, letting out a deep sigh. He closed his eyes, wishing the world away, but instead he was thrown into a swirl of memories from the battle.

"_Draco, come." His father had said nervously. "Don't disappoint me now, son. Come."_

He shook his head violently trying clear his head. He could feel his heart beating as his father's voice echoed in his mind. The memories of the past night slowly creeped in his mind, as he desperately tried to push them away. But as he closed his eyes, trying to block out the world, his father's voice, like always, found a way into his mind.

"_You're no son of mine." He said fear and anger showing on his face as anxiously glanced at the Dark Lord. Then again later that night, with the same terrified expression he had yelled, "Look at me Draco, how could you kill your own father?"_

His eyes flew open as he jumped up, heart pounding. Tears burned in the back of eyes as he began to run. He had no set destination, he just had to get out the stuffy castle and somewhere where he could breathe.

He ended up by the lake, near a large tree that he and his friends used to hang out by. He slumped against it, and slid to the ground. His breath was labored and uneven, his mind was a jumbled mess flashing between now and confused memories of the past. Somehow everything all blended together, making him question what was real.

He was sobbing, unable to control his emotions. All he wanted was to forget, but his brain pushed him to remember. He fought it, trying to bury the memories, but his emotional instability made it so hard.

He buried his head into his knees and covered his ears with his hands, desperately trying to silence the voices that were swirling around in his didn't take long before he gave up and let the memories consume him.

_The night was dark and frantic. Kids were running around, trying to get out, teachers and unknown adults were setting up more useless defenses around the castles. Draco, though, felt completely at ease. He stood there calmly, watching the panic unravel in silent amusement, he knew that their attempts at safety were hopeless, the Dark Lord always found a way around them._

_As the hallways began to clear up, he decided it was time for him to do something, anything, so he rounded up Crabbe and Goyle and went to search for Harry Potter. It didn't take long to find him in the Room of Requirement. He was bored, so he figured he'd start some trouble, he followed him and watched as he looked for something._

_When Harry reached an old cabinet, a look a pure relief washed over his face, he had obviously what he was looking for. Draco figured that this would be a good time to announce his presence. He demanded Harry give him the diadem, but Harry refused and a battle broke out._

_He didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, he was just looking to have some fun and hopefully do something that would make his father proud, like capturing Harry Potter. But then that stupid oaf, Crabbe, had to start that fire, which he _knew_ he couldn't control._

_He had never been so terrified in his life. The feeling of pure terror that washed over him as he desperately tried to escape the flames that kept licking at his ankles and legs, was almost unbearable. As he retreated to higher ground he thought more than one time to give up, to let himself burn, but then Harry, decided to be the hero. He had to admit, this was one of the times he didn't care about Potter's desire to be the savior. He only wished that this rescue would've had a happy ending. _

_He had never known what it felt like to lose a friend. His whole body kind of went numb, except the exact middle of his chest. He felt an excruciating pain there, a pounding that made his entire body convulse. He couldn't figure it out at first, but then he realized that this pain was coming from his heart. _'_Funny,' he remembered thinking, 'I never even knew I had one...'_

* * *

_The next few hours passed were a blur. He walked around the castle, the parts where there weren't any battles going on, with random memories creeping up on him of his childhood with Crabbe and Goyle. He always acted as though he hated them because their fathers forced them into a friendship. He never realized, though, that sometime, somewhere, behind the act he felt he had to put on every day, he actually began to care for them, which is why losing Crabbe was so unbearably difficult._

_He was so caught up in these memories that he didn't notice the Death Eater until he felt a spell hit him square in the chest, sending him flying backwards._

"_Well lookie, 'ere." Said the unidentifiable Death Eater, "A 'ittle student, tryin' to escape?" He said mockingly, as he pushed Draco down to his knees. "Well, let me tell you, there is no escape." He whispered as he slowly raised his wand, pointing it directly at Draco's heart. _

_In a moment of pure terror and panic, Draco did the only thing that he could think of, "No! Please! Don't kill me!" He begged as the Death Eater laughed. "I'm on your side!" He wept, "I'm on your side!" Instantly, the Death Eater froze and fell over. He looked around frantically, trying to find out who had saved him. To his great surprise, it was Potter and his friends who had once again saved him. He wondered why they even bothered, they had always been enemies._

_Ron marched up to him angrily and punched him in the nose, hard. "That's the second time we saved you this night, you git!" And then they continued on their way as Draco lay there pathetically holding his now bleeding nose. Ron was right, they had saved him twice, he knew this. But what he didn't know was why._

* * *

_The night continued on, many were injured, even more were killed. Both sides were exhausted and unable to continue fighting. The Dark Lord must've took notice to this, and called his army back into the woods where he once again demanded for Harry to give himself up. As Draco listened to Voldemort's message, he felt a pang of fear in the pit of his stomach, but this time, he wasn't scared for himself or his family and friends, but for Harry. _

_He couldn't understand why he felt this way; he didn't even like Harry, so why should he be concerned? The only way he could justify this was by telling himself that this new found concern came from being saved by Harry. Twice. In one night._

_He walked around the castle, the events that had happened so far during the night stuck in his mind until he ran right into the one person whom he couldn't seem to stop thinking about. _

"_Potter, what are you doing, shouldn't you be out saving the world right now?" He mentally slapped himself at the cold tone he had taken on._

_Harry just looked at him, as if he was debating on what to say next, "Yeah, I should be." He looked really sad and anxious, "Because I'm Harry Potter, and that's what's expected of me. Which is why that's what I'm on my way to do."_

_Draco's heart sped up at those words, "What do you mean? Don't be stupid Potter, no one expects you to walk to your death."_

_Harry looked at him, trying to think of a way to explain, "No, I don't suppose they do. But like I said, They want me to be their savior, and for me to be able to do that for them...well, this is what I have to do." He looked so at peace with his decision that Draco just wanted to take him by the shoulders and shake some sense into him. _

"_You don't _have_ to do anything Potter. Especially this, there has to be another way, there just has to." Draco said desperately, "Please, don't this."_

_Harry gave him a confused look and said, "Why do you care so much? You and I've never liked each other, what's with the sudden change in heart?"_

"_I don't know why I care so much, honestly," Draco said, "I guess it's just the thought of living in a world without Harry Potter doesn't sound so appealing. I mean, who else am I supposed to antagonize?" _

_Harry laughed, "I don't know, I really don't. I'm sure you'll find someone though." His eyes flicked toward the clock on the wall behind Draco and he tensed up, "I've got to go," He said sadly, "Do me a favor and don't mention this to anyone? I don't want anyone to try and stop me." Draco nodded and smiled sadly and watched as Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and covered himself._

_He waited and listened to Harry's footsteps until they faded away. It was only then that he was able to whisper, "Goodbye."_

* * *

_He didn't know why he felt so sad after Harry's departure, or even why he had bothered to talk to him in the first place. They didn't like each other, right? Before this night, they couldn't even be in the same room without starting a fight. But maybe, he thought, that's what happens during a war. You grow up and realize that past differences aren't that important anymore. _

_All he could do now was wait. Wait for the consequences that Harry's death would bring. He paced back and forth nervously, he hated not know what would happen. It must have been an hour before he finally heard a scream coming from outside. _

_He ran out of the castle, looking frantically for the source, when finally his eyes fell on Hagrid's humongous frame. Tears were falling down his face as he screamed in agony. People all around him were crying in disbelief while Voldemort bragged of his achievement. _

"_Harry Potter is dead!" He screamed as the death eaters laughed, "And now is the time to declare yourself" he said with smile on his horrid face, "Come forward and join us...or die," he said dramatically._

_Everyone looked around nervously. It was almost like they were trying to pick out who would become a traitor. Several pairs of eyes landed on him. They looked at him warily, expecting him to start screaming curses at them at any moment. All his life, he was told that to be feared was a good thing, it was something to strive for. All his life, it's what he wanted. But now, standing there, his peers, the ones he has been around for the past seven years of his life looked at him with fear in their eyes. He did not feel pride or joy in the fact that he has accomplished the only thing that ever mattered to him, to his family. Instead he felt shame. _

_He looked away from the frightened faces and back Voldemort. His smile was gone; no one was moving, or even considering switching sides. Draco smiled, these people believed in Harry that not even death could persuade them to go against him. He had never seen such loyalty in his life before._

_A voice startled him out of his thoughts, his name being called, "Draco!" he heard being called. Everyone looked around and stared at him, "Draco," he looked at his father who looked nervous, he was holding his arm out, expecting him to join them._

_Then his mother joined in, "Draco...come."_

_He just started at them not moving. This was it, his time to make a choice. And this wasn't one of those every day non-life altering choices. No, this was perhaps the biggest most important choice that he will ever make in his entire life time. Everything that he has ever known, everything that he has ever experienced, all came down to this once simple life choice. Good or evil? Light or dark? Friendship or fear? Love or hate?_

_Everyone was still staring at him and now was the time to make his decision. But how could he make a decision like this? He felt like he was unqualified to make one this big, this life changing for who was he but a spoiled 17 year kid with no actual life experience? He's lived his life so narrow minded, just like the people who raised him. He never stopped to think that there was another choice, another path he could have taken. He never thought to go against his parents._

_He looked up at them and they stared back nervously, they didn't think he would hesitate to obey. "Draco," His father said nervously, "don't disappoint me now son. Come."_

_Don't disappoint. That's all he ever did. All he was ever told to do. But now standing in front of everyone, thinking about everything that has happened this night so far, the right choice just seemed so suddenly clear to him yet it was so terrifying because it went against the very thing that he was always told not to do. But he always did consider himself a bit of a rebel which is why he squared his shoulders and looked right into his father's eyes and said, "No." _

**A/N: First of all I'd like to thank anyone who read this, reviews would be much appreciate. I don't have a beta for this one so please point out any mistakes you see. I apologize for each and every one of them. I've been working on this for a while, so I hope you all like it. I'm not sure where it's going yet, I'm thinking a three shot maybe... I don't know. :)**


End file.
